


Sleepsong

by NIKMA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All characters are portrayed to be over 18, Angst, Asahi Suga and Daichi have a thing, Eventual Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Noya likes Asahi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, so this is kind of like a college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKMA/pseuds/NIKMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azumane Asahi had everything he ever wanted; two loving boyfriends who loved and cared for him, him also having the honor of loving said boyfriends back as well, but when past feelings come rising up again, and he isn't opposed to them, Karasuno's ace seems to be in a very tight spot. </p><p>Or</p><p>( Asahi, Suga and Daichi are in a polyamorous relationship, but then Noya confesses his feelings for Asahi. After that, the ace seems to be having a hard time choosing between Suga, Dachi and Nishinoya. Luckily for him, the inevitable happens )</p><p>*HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> Okay so this story was inspired by a fan-fic I read about the four of them being together, and I just needed to make this happen!  
> I hope you all like it as much as I do <3  
> -N.M

Asahi groaned softly into the juncture of Daichi's neck as he pulled out of him, muscles aching from the effort he was making of not collapsing on top of him. He looked down at Dachi sprawled out beneath him, all ragged breaths and tinted cheeks. 'Such a lovely sight' he thought to himself, a small smirk on his face. "Asahi, Fuck" breathed out Dachi, a shit eating grin making its way up to his features. Asahi could only smile sheepishly down at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. His hands were still a bit shaky from his overwhelming orgasm, making it a bit difficult to take off the slightly slippery condom off himself. Just as he was about to ask Daichi to just do it for him, he felt another warm body pressing against his back and soft arms covering his own "let me help you with that, Asahi-san" said Suga, peering down at him over Asahi's shoulder, helping him take the condom off with practiced ease. That made Asahi's face break out into a small smile and kiss the side of Suga's temple as in a quiet thank you. "We better get cleaned off and go to bed. Tomorrow's practice is gonna be tough" Mumbled the slightly dazed team captain, arms spread out at the top of his head, looking at them from below.

 

'Daichi was right' thought Asahi. Coach Ukai had been mad- no, furious with them when they lost a practice match against Nekoma; again. Said they were slacking off and told them, once the match was over, to get ready for an intense punishment tomorrow. Which was fair, to be honest, because they _were_ slacking off and it painfully showed during the match. After Ukai dismissed them and told them to go home and get some rest as they were packing their things up, Daichi had whispered into Asahi's ear how much he wanted to get fucked at the moment. That statement had made Asahi go as red as a tomato, spluttering nonsense, making Suga cackle.

 

After that, the three of them had said their goodbyes and went on their way to Daichi's apartment. But not before he heard Noya's loud voice telling him to wait a few minutes, that he needed to talk to him about something and not missing the hurt evident on his face when he told the smaller boy that he was busy at the moment. 'I'll make sure to make it up to him tomorrow' had thought Asahi, but as soon as Suga placed an arm around his waist, his ambition had faded into the back of his head.

 

"You're right, baby" had said Suga, looking at Daichi over Asahi's shoulder with hooded eyes as he disposed of the condom and wrapping his arms around Asahi's middle, which made him scrunch up his face adorably at the feel of Daichi's drying come, on Asahi's stomach, getting on his mostly clean hands. Daichi apologized to Suga, not looking sorry at all, for the mess; blaming Asahi. That made Asahi blush furiously and smack Daichi's thigh, no real anger under the hit. That made Daichi laugh as he rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom butt-naked, stopping by his door and looking back at Asahi and Suga with a smile that hinted for them three to shower together; to which they agreed to happily, racing each other to the bathroom.

 

They showered as quickly as they could muster, sudden exhaustion washing over them as all of the events from that day took their toll on them. Once the three of them miraculously fitted themselves in Daichi's bed, they said their goodnights to one another as they shared gentle kisses between them, they went to bed.

 

"You guys finished your assignments for your classes, right?" Asked Suga out on nowhere, startling Asahi half to death, which made Daichi laugh as they drifted to sleep once again, completely ignoring Suga's question.

 

"I'm serious" Said Suga, knowing very well that he was fighting an already lost battle, but it never hurt to try. He simply shrugged and cuddled against Daichi's back, resting his forehead against the other boy's neck.

 

*******

 

It had been an overwhelmingly tiring day at practice the next day, just like Coach Ukai had warned, showing no mercy whatsoever as he made them run five laps around the gym every time someone missed a pass which, considering you had someone like Hinata that couldn't receive for shit, happened frequently. Countless hours of them practicing their receives and running the five laps when someone, Hinata, failed to receive a served ball and placing it just right so that Kageyama or Suga could set. There was no spiking involved, just receiving and that made everyone restless. Most of them didn't let their annoyance show, though. Trying to keep their cool, not wanting to anger Coach Ukai even further. Except for Tanka, Kageyama and Tsukishima, who were glaring daggers at Hinata every time it was his turn to receive, which made him incredibly nervous, which made him fail, which made Ukai blow his whistle and start screaming at them to hurry up and start running.

 

God seemed to be in their favor that day, because just as it was Hinata's turn to receive again, Ukai blew his whistle, indicating that practice was over and to start stretching. Everyone either sighed or groaned in relief, way too exhausted to do any other form of celebration. It was Kageyama's turn to lead today's stretch exercise, sitting in the middle of their stretching circle. It was surprisingly quiet today. Not even Tanaka had said anything, which is considerably weird because he literally never shuts up. But today felt different. The sudden realization of that shit show they pulled yesterday taking its toll on everybody. Everyone was upset, that much was obvious, but this is the first time since they started playing together that they had slacked off and not put enough effort into their match. And it seemed so scary all of a sudden by how bad they had played.

 

What really hit home was the fact that Coach Ukai didn't even seem mad by this point anymore, just disappointed. And everyone knows that, by some unspoken rule, disappointment was far worse than anger. They knew they had to make it up to their coach immensely. That was something that didn't need to be said in order to get it done. They all knew this. The tension between them didn't last very long after that, though, when Noya had mentioned something about his ass hurting tomorrow and being sore, and it wasn't even that funny to begin with, but everyone chuckled, the mood picking up slightly, small chit-chat made between themselves. At that moment, Asahi was really grateful that Noya chose to speak in order to make everyone feel a little better. Everything was going to be okay. They're a strong team and they'll go trough this together.

 

_Noya_

 

After that, Asahi's thoughts started going elsewhere. His eyes drifting until they ended upon Noya, the boy too caught up on something Yamaguchi was telling him to notice Asahi's stare. He could see the way Noya's thighs were restraining against the pull of his stretches. His pale thighs looked so firm, yet so incredibly soft. That made Asahi swallow thickly, thinking of what it would feel like to have those narrow thighs around his waist.

 

That last statement made Asahi break his train of thought abruptly, looking down at the ground and he blushed furiously. He could feel his heart stammering against his chest, hearing the loud thumps all the way up his ears. Why was he just thinking about Noya, one of his best friends, in such a perverse way? He had two amazing boyfriends; why the hell was he thinking about Nishinoya? These thoughts made anxiety dwell up on his chest, leaving him to control uneven breaths. He dared to lift his gaze up, looking forward, only to lock eyes with Noya, who was staring at him with such emotion he couldn't find it in him to describe and he shifted his gaze elsewhere.

 

Once their stretching exercises were completed, Asahi got up as quickly as his worn out body could muster and headed towards the bench, were he rapidly shoved everything inside of his gym bag, muttering a shitty excuse at his stunned teammates about how he needs to get home as soon as possible and speed walked out of the gym, leaving Daichi and Suga a bit surprised. They'll talk to him about it and ask him is he's okay once after they went to the market to pick a few things to eat.

 

'Why was I thinking about Nishinoya?' thought a very flustered Asahi, holding onto his gym bag strap in a vice grip, walking at a rapid pace in hope of getting away from the gym as soon as possible. He isn't very sure why his brain would allow him to think about Noya that way. He tries not to think about him, but it's hard. Because, in some weird way that Asahi couldn't succumb, he felt an attraction towards Noya. He wasn't gonna deny that to himself after so long. He spent 5 months pining over the small Libero, and not even once did he dare confess his attraction towards him because he knew that Noya deserved better. He had finally decided that he couldn't hold himself back from the rest of the world for someone who could never like him, and had accepted Suga and Daichi's desire for him to join their relationship. He's never been happier, he'll tell you that. His boyfriends are some of the sweetest and most caring people he knew and he was so incredibly lucky to have them in his life and being able to call them his, but not a day goes by were he wishes he could be around Noya as well. To just have him in his arms and calling him his as well.

 

"Asahi!" He heard someone's loud voice yelling from behind, his thoughts being suddenly interrupted, their quick footsteps signaling that the person was running. That loud voice and quick footsteps belonging to Noya. 'This is just perfect' mourned Asahi and he slowed his pace, until he stopped completely, but yet not daring to turn around.

 

"Asahi wait" said Nishinoya, his voice sounding so close, that he could tell that he was slightly breathless. Asahi turned around suddenly, trying to breathe properly as he came face to face, more like face to hair, with the Libero. Noya looked at him with wide eyes as he calmed his breathing, neither of them speaking, just staring at each other. "Are you okay?" had asked Noya softly, concern evident on his features, his usually loud voice nowhere to be found. He spoke and acted as if Asahi would run away at any minute, keeping his voice soft and his movements even softer.

 

Asahi, star struck, nodded dumbly, his gaze never leaving Noya's face. He looked as breathtaking as he always did. No amount of denial will ever compensate on how he truly feels about him. He knows this. Asahi mentally slapped himself in order to control his sudden thoughts, quickly snapping out of it "I'm fine, yes, thank you for asking, Noya" He mumbled, a small smile making its way up his features. Nishinoya didn't seem to believe him, though.

 

"Asahi-san, that's bullshit. you know that's not true" had sighed Noya, bony shoulders slumping in slight defeat; he seemed genuinely upset that Asahi didn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong. The thing is, he can't. He can't just tell him that he likes him, no matter how much his body is aching to do so, practically shaking. He could never do that to Suga and Daichi, no matter how many times they've told him that he was entitled to dating other people, he loves them too much. But then there was Noya, he couldn't do that to Noya either. Doesn't want Noya to feel like shit because his boyfriend dated other people.

 

"Noya, it's fine. I'm just not feeling well" sighed Asahi, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The Libero sighed and shook his head in slight disappointment, looking down at the floor. He wasn't gonna force Asahi to tell him why he was acting this way. Because the ace didn't work under pressure at all.

 

"If you say so, Asahi" Mumbled Noya "If you want to talk about it, text or call me, okay?" He suddenly asked, looking at Asahi with his big, hopeful eyes, a small smile on his face. Asahi felt like he was being killed from the inside-out. Noya was going to give him a heart attack with his gorgeous smile. He could only nod nervously, a promise he wasn't sure he could keep.

 

"Can I hug you, Asahi-san?" Blurted out Noya suddenly, rather looking at the floor that at Asahi, a hint of pink high on his cheeks, but Asahi thought it was from the cold night, not because of him. He looked sheepish and Asahi was in no position to deny a hug from the smaller boy. Never anything from Noya. He walked towards him, a small 'of course' leaving his lips as he engulfed the smaller boy in a hug, having to lean down quite a bit. He wrapped his arms around Nishinoya's shoulders, feeling how Noya's own smaller arms barely wrapped completely around his own waist. Asahi breathed out, completely enjoying this way too much, but he rather not think about that.

 

"I like you" Noya suddenly said, voice muffled by Asahi's chest.

 

But Asahi heard it, heard it loud and clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi confronts Noya after the small Libero confessed his feelings to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, everyone!  
> I was so overwhelmed with how much positive respose this story had and I wanted to thank you all for the support :)  
> -N.M<3

Asahi couldn't believe what he was hearing at the moment. Couldn't believe that those actual words came out of Nishinoya's mouth.

"W-what?" stammered Asahi, pulling away from the tiny Libero's embrace, face burning in slight embarrassment "What did you just say, Noya?" asked Asahi, tone filled with bewilderment. He stared down at the smaller boy in front of him, who hadn't lifted his head since he had stated his.... attraction. Noya only shrugged, rubbing his arm sheepishly. It was such a strange feeling, seeing the usually confident Libero acting incredibly shy.

"I said that I like you, Asahi-san" Stated Noya, finally looking up and into Asahi's eyes, cheeks flaming red. He then abruptly looked down at the ground again, shivering slightly from the cold "I-I've liked you for a while. You're just such a wonderful person to be around, Asahi, and you make me feel like I can do anything. Like I'm invincible against any obstacle that gets thrown my way because you tell me that I can do it. You've always believed in me and I'm so thankful for that. I'm thankful for you, Asahi. Y-You're also very good looking, which is a bonus" Nishinoya finished, stammering the last statement, lowering his head.

Asahi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Noya. Nishinoya had just confessed his feelings towards him. He had feelings for Asahi. Noya had feelings for him. He was in awe; star struck even, not knowing what to do or say, and he was sure that that was pretty evident on his face as he saw Nishinoya's face crumble bit, eyebrows drawing in together and lips trembling. His whole body was shaking and Asahi had no idea what to say or do.

"I-I'm not so sure why I told you that. It was idiotic of me to do so" Noya started, voice wavering with emotion and Asahi had to physically restrain himself from engulfing the smaller boy into his arms and holding him, tell him that he liked him as just as much. So damn much. He was slowly losing his self-control and he felt it deep inside himself. Yet he was too afraid of the consequences; too afraid to lose everyone he cared about. He was just about to say something, anything, until Noya cut him off, persistently "I know you're dating Suga and Daichi, Asahi. I've known for a while now. I've seen the way they look at you and I've seen the way you look at them. The soft glances shared between the three of you. The lingering touches; I see it all. And I'm so happy for you. I'm happy for you because they are such wonderful people and you all deserve each other, I know that. They're a part of your world, Asahi. And my intentions aren't to haul them out of it, god no. I-I just want to be part of it as well" He finished, sniffling. He wiped the tears that slowly started flowing out of his eyes with the back of his hand angrily. As if he were ashamed of his own emotions.

It made Asahi's heart break. Nishinoya is standing in front of him trembling, the night as cold as it gets, looking down at his feet, unable to hold his tears in and _pouring_ his heart out to him. All of it for Asahi and he's never been this overwhelmed before. Noya likes him. He likes him so much, he's willing to sacrifice his own happiness for Asahi's. Because he knows about him, Suga and Daichi, yet chose to not comment on how he felt all this time, because Asahi was happy. Asahi felt his own eyes well up with tears as he stared at the smaller boy in front of him, throat clogged up with his own emotions.

"Say something, you idiot" Nishinoya yelled shakily, looking at him with his big eyes, filled with tears. "Say that you don't like me that way so I can move on with my life" Sobbed Noya, shoulders moving with the shake of his cries.

"I can't" whispered Asahi, finding his voice and being genuinely surprised by how much it shook. "I can't do that, Noya" He doesn't know what he's doing. Doesn't know what he's saying. He doesn't know, but he doesn't care. He's acting on impulse now. Asahi has been hiding his own feelings towards the small Libero for far too long, and he wasn't about to fuck it all up now. Not now that Noya was standing in front of _him_ confessing his feelings.

Noya's teary eyes stated confusion and something that he could only describe as _hope_. "Why not?" Noya asked, voice shaking.

Asahi liked Nishinoya way too much. He wasn't loosing his chances with Noya. He had been a coward for far too long. It's time he took some risks as well. If Nishinoya did it, then so could he.

"Because I would be lying through my teeth" He breathed out, stepping closer to the smaller boy. "I would be lying to _myself_ if I told you that I didn't like you just as much, Noya" mumbled Asahi. He felt his heart beating erratically, hearing the thumping all the way up to his ears. He actually just said that. Feelings that have been hidden for so long, finally shined through. He felt a huge weight lifting off of his shoulders, not having to hide how he felt anymore. He felt happy.

The Libero just stared at him with wide eyes, looking genuinely shocked that Asahi just said that. His stare was starting to make Asahi feel uncomfortable. He wasn't doing anything; just staring up at him with an indescribable emotion. But he was already too deep and there was no way that he could dig himself out of this. "Noya" Had mumbled Asahi, closing the remaining gap between them, taking Nishinoya's face in his hands, glancing down at his lips, a blush laid out across his whole face. He suddenly felt the smaller boy's hands coming to softly grip at his waist. He slowly closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the smaller boy's "Noya, may I kiss you?" muttered Asahi. He felt Noya stutter out a small breath, eyes closing, his grip on Asahi's waist tightening. Noya let out a small 'please', he himself closing the slight distance between their lips.

Nishinoya's lips felt incredibly soft against his own slightly chapped ones. He noticed how different his lips were from Daichi's and Suga's. These lips were smaller and lacked a bit of experience, but yet they were incredibly set on kissing Asahi, making him weak in the knees. They felt nice against his own, so godamn nice. Asahi couldn't really describe how he felt right now, but what he did know was, that it felt right. Him kissing the small Libero felt _right_.

Nishinoya was gripping at the thin fabric of Asahi's shirt , small arms attempting to wrap around his waist completely. He was moving his mouth against Asahi's vigorously, biting his lips every now and then. Asahi could tell, and feel, how passionate and intense Noya was being. Asahi tilted Noya's face upwards, nipping his bottom lip softly, earning him a small moan. He could feel the smaller boy's quick breaths against his own lips and he loved it.

Noya suddenly broke their kiss, panting against Asahi's mouth, keeping his hands tight around the ace's middle as he held himself close. "Asahi-san" shakily whispered Noya, close to his ear, sending chills throughout his entire body.

Asahi hummed, kissing behind his ear softly, making Nishinoya whine. "Noya" had mumbled Asahi, softly running his hands down the smaller boy's back, adoring the way his body arched into his touch. "Noya you're so wonderful, Noya, oh my god" Whimpered Asahi, hiding his face in Noya's neck. He probably looked really fucking silly; being hunched up over someone as small as Yuu and pressing his face against his neck. He felt extremely overwhelmed with how good the Libero's small body felt against his own.

"Asahi-san" Noya repeated again, this time his voice sounding more under control, tapping Asahi on the arm, getting the ace to look at him in the eyes.

Asahi lifted his head slightly to look at Noya. Noya looked good, so damn good, had thought Asahi, taking in his features. He had a blush spreading through his cheeks, lips red and swollen. "Yes, Yuu?" had asked Asahi, his hands resting on the Libero's waist. "What about Daichi and Suga?" Asked Noya worriedly, brows knitting up in concern, yet still not letting Asahi go; still holding him in his arms.

Asahi felt like shit about realizing that not even once had he thought about them when he actually started kissing Noya; he was too lost in the way that he was responding to his touches, the small noises coming out of his mouth and just how good he felt against Asahi. His warm skin, soft and pale. Everything about the smaller boy had made him go crazy in a matter of seconds, and that scared him a bit. But now that his head was less fuzzy and clearing up, he couldn't help but feel bad about it. Not about kissing the Nishinoya, but by the fact that he never once admitted his feeling for Noya to Daichi or Suga. And now he was gonna have to confront them and let them know he had kissed another person without their consent first. Which goes against everything they believed in. Everything could've been much easier if he were honest about it since day one. But he never did think about the possibility of the smaller boy actually liking him back, so he didn't know. But what if they hated him for not telling them about how he felt for Noya? What if they didn't want him anymore for not being honest with them? What if they broke up with him?

All these thoughts were making his chest feel compressed. Like he's being suffocated. He's looking at Noya with wide eyes, heartbeat picking up. He needed to let them know. He needed them to know. "I-I'll take care of it, Yuu. Please don't worry" Had stammered Asahi, lowering his head and pecking Noya's lips softly. He then pulled away, fixing his slightly crumbled shirt, blushing as to _why_ he had to fix it. He fixed Nishinoya with a small smile "I'll let you know what happens, okay Noya? You are not my second choice. So please don't ever think that" he said softly, turning on his heels and walking towards Daichi's apartment, only to notice that the smaller boy was holding onto his hand. He turned around, looking at Noya, concern and love visible on his features.

"I want you to be happy, Asahi-san" stated Noya, looking back into the ace's eyes

Asahi felt his heart swell up in admiration towards the boy standing in front of him, wanting nothing more than to hold him in his arms and making him feel just as loved as he's making Asahi feel.

He squeezed Noya's hand softly, smiling down at him "and I want you to be happy as well, Yuu" he cooed, which made Noya blush and scrunch up his face so godamn adorably.

"Yeah, yeah, go and talk to your fan club" joked Noya, smiling at Asahi. And with that, the ace had pecked Nishinoya's hand, which was ridiculous, thought the smaller boy, and went on his way.

 _'Part of your world_ ' thought Nishinoya " _Let me be part of it_ " As he saw his favorite person in the whole wide world running to his boyfriends' arms.

_Please_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry for how horribly late this is ;-;.... some school stuff came up and I was literally knee deep in assignments. 
> 
> Thank you guys so so much for such a positive feedback! I'm glad that a lot of people seem to be liking this as much as I do.
> 
> More to come, I hope <3  
>  -N

All that could be heard throughtout the deserted street were the small chirp of nocturnal insects and distant howling. Asahi shivered, shoulders curling in slightly as he wrapped his arms around himself; a poor attempt at protecting himself from the cold. Despite his body aching from, not only the cold, but also the harsh training he endured a few hours ago, he still felt numb as he made his way to Daichi's apartment.

He didn't know how to feel. On one hand, He couldn't stop thinking about his kiss with Nishinoya. It had felt so incredibly good-natural even; having his lips against the Libero's. Something he had dreamt for such a long time. The thing is; He still couldn't believe it, that after all this time; after all those nights he had spent moping around and wallowing up in self-pity, wishing of what could have been of him and Noya if only had he been brave enough to confess his feelings, after all this time, Nishinoya actually liked him back. He doesn't know for how long Noya has felt that way and he still didn't know _why_ , but the smaller boy actually liked him and he wasn't about to complain. But on the other hand, he felt awful. The guilt of kissing another person without the consent of his two boyfriends increasing with every step he took that led him closer to Daichi's apartment. He couldn't even begin to imagine how they were going to react after he told them. He had told Noya that everything was going to be okay- reasurred him- but even he didn't believe his own words. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes _'You don't deserve to cry'_ He thought to himself, an almost painful lump forming in his throat.

He felt horrible for what he did; for breaking their trust and going ahead and kissing somebody else, but even more awful at the fact that he didn't regret kissing Nishinoya. But just because he didn’t regret it, it didn't mean that he doesn't feel guilty about it. He was just going to have to come clean with this and be a hundred percent honest to them and answer all of their questions and concerns. And just leave it to the hands of Daichi and Suga to decide what was going to happen to them.

As he slowly made his way up the flight of stairs that led to his designated floor, he felt how fast his heart was beating; feeling the almost painful thumps all the way up to his ears. He felt anxious and nauseous, and no matter how hard he wanted to run away, he knew that he couldn’t walk away from this as he would normally do when he's met with an uncomfortable situation. Daichi and Suga deserved better.

He stood right in front of the door, palms clammy. _‘This is it, Asahi. Just let them know what happened and everything is going to be just fine’_ another lie he told himself.

He softly knocked on the door, silently hoping that they somehow got lost and weren't home, but his hopes died down fairly quick when a worried-looking Suga opened the door so fast, it made him flinch.

“Where the hell _were_ you ?!” Almost screamed Suga, hauling him inside the apartment by the arm and closing the door behind them. Asahi let out a sudden squeak at the sudden movement, but he felt too nervous to focus on the embarrassing sound at the moment. “You didn’t wait for us after practice and then you wouldn’t answer your phone. A-Asahi, we were so worried about you” Said Suga, voice cracking in the middle, which made Daichi wrap a protective arm around his shoulder, making Asahi’s heart break.

Suga looked up at Asahi, eyebrows pinched, unshed tears in his eyes, expecting a response. Same with Daichi; he was looking at Asahi with a worried expression. “What happened, Asahi?” He asked, eyebrows knitted.

“I...” Started Asahi, the tension in the air making his shoulders hunch up. He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

 _This is it_ , _Asahi_

_It was now or never_

“I kissed Noya” He stated, looking down a the floor, his whole body shaking.

He heard a slight intake of air, probably from Daichi, but before one of them could say anything, he started talking again.

“I left in a rush because I kept thinking about Nishinoya during practice. I thought about his body and how good it looked, I thought about his lips and how much I wanted to kiss them. And then I felt awful about it because I’m in a relationship with you guys” Said Asahi, voice quivering. He felt the tears coming in, but tried desperately to blink them away. “A-and after I left, Noya followed me and asked me if I was okay and one thing led to another and.... I kissed him” Sobbed Asahi “I kissed Noya and it felt good. I felt incredible and it was weight lifting because... Because I’ve been in love with him for as long as I can remember, but I didn’t have the guts to tell him that I liked him... my feelings were being oppressed and it was killing me. It was torture. So I kissed him, and he kissed me back-told me that he liked me, even. And I felt so, so happy about it” Said Asahi, still looking down at the floor. He felt his legs shaking, struggling to support his own weight, but he didn't dare move a muscle. “And I know we’re in an open relationship, but I felt incredibly guilty that I didn’t discuss this with the both of you before.. and I’m just really sorry” cried Asahi, his hand coming up to wipe his tears. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t brave enough to talk to you guys about it” He finished shakily.

Asahi could cut the tension in the room with a knife. He felt such a suffocating aura around him, that he felt his anxiety levels rising up.

He looked up and immediately wish he never did. Daichi looked as if he had gotten slapped right across the face and Suga had his mouth set in a straight line. His breath stuttered and he slowly backed away from them. Daichi immediately reacted and made his way towards Asahi, stopping right in front of him. Asahi had no idea what he was feeling at the moment. Daichi wore a neutral expression all of a sudden. He sighed deeply and spoke so softly, Asahi barely heard him.

“I think you should leave, Asahi”


End file.
